Save this love Save her life
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: Sequel to A different love.Bella and Edward find a ten year old little girl the day she is chaned and save her but what will this girl bring to the happy couple? ExB OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok so here is the sequel to A Different love it will be kind of slow being updated because I still am not sure where I want to go with it._

Preface

B POV

"Amber no you have to listen to us he will kill you please don't do this please." Edward begged trying to save our daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life by dating a war-wolf.

We are back in forks now just me Edward and Amber but now we are going to have to leave god I hope we can stop her. "Bella do something please." Edward begged so I did.

"Amber listen to me this is the biggest mistake you will ever make please just," I was cut off and I heard her scream. "Oh god."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok so here is chapter 1. It is no where near where the preface was so we have a long way to go. Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy working on a story of my own._

Chapter1: The changing of two lives in one

_B POV_

We were going back to our house when I and Edward heard screaming so we ran to it. "Help please someone help." When we got there we saw it was a little girl being attacked by a wolf. "Bella you get the wolf I will get the girl, hurry." Edward said and with that I was after the wolf killing him in no time at all and running after Edward who had taken the little girl back home.

"Bella run ahead of me and tell Carlisle to come outside I can't risk the others getting a whiff of her she seems to be only ten she deserves to live." Edward said and I nodded and took off ahead of them to warn Carlisle.

"Carlisle please come outside we need your help." I said bursting through the door and he seemed to understand so he fallowed me. "What happened to her?" he said taking the little girl from Edward and checking to see if she was still alive. "She was attacked by a wolf, Carlisle you have to save her she can't be anymore then ten." Edward said and Carlisle looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Edward I and Esme can't take care of another child especially a child this young," "We will do it." I said with out thinking and they both looked at me. "It will be no problem I promise please just save her." I begged starting to dry sob she reminded me so much of myself.

"Bella are you sure, Just do it Carlisle and we will think of something." Edward said and with that Carlisle bit into the girls neck and she let out a horrible scream. "Bella are sure you want to take care of this girl after she has been changed?" Edward asked me as he helped me up and we walked around to a swing in the back of the house. "Yes she reminds me a lot of myself; she has to have no body for her to be out here alone and I know what it feels like to be alone and to have no one. She doesn't deserve to live that life." I said and he looked at me.

"Bella I need to ask you something." He said taking his hand out of his pocket –which I hadn't even realized was in there- and got down on one knee. I was shocked to say the least.

"Isabella Marie Swan even though we haven't known each other very long I have fallen madly in love with you and I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of being Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?" he said opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond in the center with different colored diamonds on the side of that.

"Oh my god Edward I, I, yes." I said after a few minutes of trying to get exactly what I wanted to say out of my mouth and he stood putting the ring on my finger with and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Well we should be getting back before Alice tells everyone else." He said and I just smiled and took his hand as we walked back to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok so here is chapter 2again sorry it took me a wile I have been really busy and my mother doesn't give up the computer._

Chapter2: Awakening

_B POV_

The next three days were filled with wedding planning when one of us wasn't with the little girl but I wanted to make sure I was there when she woke up so the whole third day I sat in the room with the occasional pop in from the family. It was about 11 when her heart finally started to speed up. "Edward it's almost done." I said in a voice no louder then a normal speaking voice and he came in with the rest of our family.

_A POV_

I was walking in the forest when I heard a ruffling in the bushes and when I turned around I was met by the angry face of a wolf. "Ah help please some one help me." I screamed though I knew it was useless and just as the wolf was about to finish me off I heard two more growls and voices but I couldn't tell what they were saying. In the next second I felt wind.

I felt extreme pain and that pain lasted for the next three days and I was finally able to make out voices. "Edward it's almost done." I heard a woman say and I let out a scream because the pain I just felt was the worst I had felt since the first day. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw two people first; a young women with shoulder length chocolate hair with honey highlights and chunky layers and next to her was a boy probably about as old as my older brother was when he… but he had bronze hair that seemed to always be messed up. "Dear how do you feel?" I was asked by a woman in the back who almost had a motherly feel about her.

"To be honest I feel different." I said as I sat up and the all looked at the man in the back of the room. "Can you tell us you name sweetie?" He asked me. "My name is Amber La Rosa." "Well Amber My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," He said pointing to the women who had the motherly feel about her. "and these are our children so to speak, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie," "And I'm Bella and this is Edward." The young women said pointing to her and the boy next to her. "What happened to me?" I asked because I knew there was something different.

"Amber sweetie you have to believe me when I tell you this but you are a vampire." Bella and I just looked at her like she was crazy "You're being serious aren't you?" I asked her and they all looked sorrowed. "Do you have any family?" Edward asked me and my face fell. "I've been alone for the past four years." I said and the left it at that


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok chapter 3 I will try and write more but I am making this up as I go along so bare with me the wedding and honey moon complete with at least one lemon for those of you that want an Edward and Bella lemons now are coming up starting in this chapter. Remember if I do not get reviews I will not continue._

Chapter 3: I do and always will

_B POV_

We spent the next three days planning for the wedding and getting to know Amber. She seemed to not like us very well but I just couldn't figure out why. Amber was very reluctant to go on her first hunting trip but she wouldn't say why so when we got back home I talked to Edward about it.

"Edward what are we going to about her she just seems like she hates us." I said when we were sitting in his sound proof studio. "I know Bella I've seen it to but for now let's focus on the wedding that we have in three days ok." He said taking me in his arms in a loving embrace and kissing me.

The next three days past without much excitement other than the wedding planning but now here I sit with Alice pulling at my hair wile Rose does my make-up and the pre wedding jitters are getting to me. "Bella please calm down." Alice said as she finished the bun at the top of my head. "I can't I'm just so nervous." "Well now you are done and ready to get dressed." Alice said grabbing me from the chair and bringing me over to her closet and opened it. This was the first time I was seeing my dress it was exactly like something I would have worn when I was human it was a long corset dress with ties on it and it was black and red. "Oh my, how did you guys find this it's exactly like something I would wear?" "Well when I took you shopping I noticed you lived corsets and your two favorite colors were black and red and Esme sewed the dress for you.

It took me the next thirty minutes to be completely ready to go but when I was it was Carlisle who walked me down the isle to Edward.

"The bride and groom have written there own vows." The priest said and with that he turned to me. "Edward when you gave me your shoulder that day in school you changed my life you brought me up from the state I was in and you kept me there even when I gave up on everything and for that I cherish you for that." I said and he turned to Edward. "Bella I spent all my life thinking I was perfect alone but when you came walked up with you brothers and I saw you I realized that I would never be complete with out someone in my life and that someone was you. I love you." "You my now kiss the bride." The priest said and Edward kissed me the most passionate he had ever kissed me before.

My next goal was to figure out why Amber seemed to hate us.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so no one is reviewing I thin k I might be ending my stories I will give it three more days but if I do not get reviews I will be ending both stories sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok so here ids the next chapter the honey moon actually has a lemon in it but please, please excuse the poor detail I have no experience with sex so yeah but here we go._

Chapter4: The dream and the questions

_B POV_

Edward was getting frustrated that I was thinking more then anything else so wile he was out I decided I would do something for him.

I went into my suit case and got out the black and red corset and thong set I had bought at Victoria secret our first day here and put it on.

I went to the bathroom and put on some light make-up that I knew would make him swoon and went to get ready for him to return.

Twenty minutes later I heard Edward's thoughts as he came into the hotel. "Ok well I'm not getting much out of Bella maybe the flowers will help." He thought and I laughed to myself as I ran around the room turning off lights and lighting the candle lit walk way to the bed I crated.

"Bella I'm," "Come and find me Edward." I said with the most seductive voice I could and within the next minute the light was on and Edward was pouncing on me kissing my neck.

"Bella what made you do this?" He asked sitting up a little and I smiled at him. "I wanted to enjoy our honeymoon as well silly." I said removing the robe I had put on before he came in.

"Bella when," "I got this our first night here, now enough with the talking." I said just as he crashed his lips down on mine again his hands roaming over my body as if to memories it.

He started kissing down my neck and he pulled the strings of my corset to reveal my bare chest. "Edward you do realize," I stopped I was to ashamed I had given my virginity to my father when I was five (A/N: to the person who asked how old she was I am not sure what age I said so I went with five forgive me if I am wrong. No on with the shitty lemon mwahahahahaha) "Bella I don't care that you aren't a virgin as long as you are mine for all eternity that is just fine with me." He said and continued kissing me.

I eventually became tired of being without my corset so I pulled off his shirt wile he worked on my thong.

It seemed he was tired of waiting to take his cloths off so I decided to try out my newly found power. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Edward looked confused but soon got over the confusion and continued kissing me when finally he looked at me almost to give me a warning and entered me making me let out a soft moan. For the first time I did truly feel loved wile doing this and with each thrust I moaned louder screaming his name and with each scream he would thrust harder and faster. I could feel myself starting to climax but just as I did it became dark I could hear myself climax but then I heard nothing but what I saw in front of my eyes was shocking. I saw a family and they looked scared and when I looked to my right I saw vampires but I couldn't tell who they were because just as they turned I heard Edward and his voice sounded worried. "Bella, Bella," "Edward I'm ok I just I don't know." "What did you see?" He asked I sat up.

"I saw a family being attacked by vampires or at least I think they were vampires." I said and he got up and started pacing.

The rest of our honeymoon consisted of us trying to figure out what I saw but when it was time to go home I knew what I was going to do. I was going to talk to Amber.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry but this is only an A/N but I am having a major writers block on this chapter. I have started it but that about it so I will update when I get an idea for where I'm going but until then I will Update Beautiful disaster as much as possible. Thank you all for being loyal readers.**

**J.ShellyReed**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a wile I have been really busy so here is chapter 5 hope you all enjoy it._

Chapter5: Lies

_A POV_

Bell and Edward were due home any minute and I knew they would have questions for me just like every one else in this damn family so I had to come up with a lie and fast. I decided that I would go with the same lie I told everyone.

"Amber can I talk to you please?" Bella asked when they came in and I nodded. "Amber can you please tell what happened to you when you were a baby. Why were you there alone?" She asked. She sounded like she cared but I didn't care she was one of them and I hated them all even if I am now. "My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby and my brothers died after getting sick when they were seventeen." I said sticking to my usual lie and she looked frustrated but nodded and let me go. "Oh Amber we are moving next week so don't get too used to this place." She said as I got to the door and I rolled my eyes butt nodded all the same.

_E POV_

"So what did she say?" I asked Bella when I found her sitting on the swing in the back watching the sun rise. "She said the same thing she has been saying. I just don't believe it." She said as I sat down with her. "There has to be something she isn't telling us." She said and I put my arms around her to comfort her.

_A POV_

We were back in there old home town now (_A/N: I skipped a few years that they were in Alaska so Bella and Edward would be in there thirties) _and I was completely repulsed by the fact that it was rainy all the time. "Amber you start school tomorrow so please try to look happy." Bella said when she walked by my room and I knew I was in for a boring day so I figured I was make the best of it and make myself look good.

"Once I got to the office and I got to my first class this horrible sent hit my nose and when I looked up I found my way out of everything.

_A/N: ok sorry for the shortness but for this story the chapters are all short R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Please help me I need a Beta if you are willing to Help me I will give you some credit in my A/N at the beginning of every chapter. But before I update I must find one. So if you please**

**HELP!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6: The two plans and new powers

A POV

He was beautiful but he was a werewolf and no doubt he knew I was this

thing

and judging by the look in his eyes he was not happy that I was here.

â€œDamn

it! What is this blood sucker doing here.â€ One of the boys said,

obviously

forgetting that I can hear better than a human on their best day.

â€œJordan your dad is going to flip.â€ One of the boys said to the

one I

was looking at and they say. There were two right in front of me, one

to my

left and the one named Jordan in the seat right next to me. Looks like

this is

going to be easier then I expected, I thought to myself as I sat there

and

started to write myself a note.

Jordanâ€™s POV

I was sitting in class trying not to enjoy the sent of the girl that

was

sitting next to me but she didnâ€™t smell like a normal vampire and she

seemed

to be writing something. And then she passed me a note.

Jordan,

My name is Amber it is nice to meet you.

She must have wanted to introduce herself first, but two could play

that

game.

Amber,

As you seem to already know my name is Jordan it is nice to meet you

as

well. So what are vampires doing back here in Forks?

I threw it back and she read it and smiled back at me and scribbled

something

across the page.

My â€œparentsâ€ said they missed their old town so we moved back.

It read. So, I was thoroughly confused now. What was with the quotation

marks

around the word parents? Is she adopted or something? After a minute or

two

pondering this new development, I cut my losses and decided to ask.

Whatâ€™s with the quotes around parents?

I flipped the note back to her, and pretended to pay attention to the

teacher

until I felt something hit my arm. After I opened the note, my eyes

skimmed

over the contents.

I never considered them my parents but anyway, do you want to go out

some

time?

I nodded to her and she smiled suddenly turning her attention back to

the

teacher. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

B POV

I had been setting up the house when I felt something that seemed like

I was

being sucked from the ladder and everything went black the next thing I

knew I

was standing in my old biology class room and I saw Amber talking to a

werewolf but she didnâ€™t notice me. Before I got the chance to say

anything

to her I heard Edwardâ€™s sweet voice in my ears. I would definitely be

doing

this again and next time I would get her attention.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: ok so sorry it took so long I was having an issue with writers

block on

both stories but the next chapter of my other one will be up as soon as

I

finish thank you all so much.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok people I am so sorry I neglected this story I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can I promise thank you for staying true to my story

Yours truly J. Shelly Reed


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok people I am so sorry I neglected this story I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can I promise thank you for staying true to my story

Yours truly J. Shelly Reed


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Yay another update you guys know you love me._

Chapter 6: How could you

B POV 

When Amber got home I confronted her and all I got was her ignoring me. "Amber how could you, you know what he can kill you if her tried?" "Why should I care Isabella why please explain that for me. And why the hell do you care?" Edward came into the room and looked at us yelling at each other and Amber rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. "Edward I really think we might be in trouble. Do you wish we didn't save her


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Woot I did it I remembered yay me ok so on with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: What did we do?

B POV

The whole night all I could think about was what I had seen and it seamed that Edward was sensing my distress because he started rubbing my shoulders. "Oh Edward what did we do she has never liked us. Did we do something wrong?" I said putting my face in my hands as he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella listen to me we didn't do anything wrong it could have just been something that happened to her when she was human trust me babe it's nothing we did." He said kissing my neck lightly and turning me around so I was sitting facing him.

A POV

I couldn't believe it Bella saw me flirting with him I was so screwed I just had to get away. I heard Bella moan in pleasure and rolled my eyes. "It figures they would be," There was a thud against my window and when I went to see who it was I smile. "I'll be right down.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week

_**Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week **_


End file.
